Panels that line or clad an aircraft cargo hold generally require good resistance to impact loads. Specifically, the cladding or lining panels should be sufficiently robust to withstand an impact from a cargo item or a restraining clasp or bracket in the event that a restraining strap or anchor should fail during transport. Panels for lining or cladding an aircraft interior, such as a cargo hold, have previously included thermoset polymer laminate materials, such as fibre-reinforced thermoset polymer laminates. Further developments of the cladding materials have been made for compliance with Fire, Smoke, Toxicity (and Heat Release) (i.e. FST(H)) and burn-through requirements (CS25.855(c), Appendix F, Part III) in combination with the necessary resistance to mechanical, environmental and surface demands. In this connection, use of fibre-reinforced thermoplastic polymer laminate materials has been also contemplated. The thermoplastic laminates, however, have generally exhibited a lower impact performance and lower toughness compared the thermoset polymer laminates. Also, the thermoplastic laminates typically provide less noise damping and the white coloured thermoplastic laminates typically used in interior linings in aircraft are pigmented with titanium dioxide (TiO2) and are not as IR-transparent as the thermoset laminates.